thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash Vile
Ash Vile is an original tribute created by Tehblakdeath. He belongs to the Aether tier, and was previously a member of the Aegisbane tier. Please do not use him without prior permission. Information Name: Ash Vile District: 12 Gender: Male Age: 14 Occupation: 'Slave'. Ultimate: Ash is the Ultimate Big Brother. Alignment: Lawful Evil. Personality: Ash used to be a decent, well-to-do kid, but has been turned demented and evil by the many troubles that have been caused to him. He finds enjoyment in very few things. He has very few wants in life, seeking instead to please the only two things he has left for him, his little siblings, Daniel and Melissa 'Lisa' Cole. He wants to be able to provide them a good life, something that will let them be happy, for he cannot be happy himself. Backstory: Ash's story is a story of loss, defeat, and little hope. He was born to two parents, ended up living well at home, and had two younger siblings, who were twins, to be precise. Yadda, yadda, yadda, it's generic. So what? Don't blame me. I'm only here to be paid to give you a synopsis on the tributes. If you want to talk...I dunno, go to a mall or something. Ash couldn't remember whether he was 9 or 10 when he walked on home from school, his younger siblings in tow, to find his entire cauldesac ablaze. His parents were presumed to be home at the time, and were killed it in. They never showed up, either way. Ash, along with his siblings, started to live in an orphanage not too far from his school, which was somewhat pointless, since he couldn't afford to go now, anyways. He would be adopted within months by a lower-middle class family, alongside his two siblings. There, Ash would be subjected to abuse by the drunkard of a father and neglectful mother. His two siblings? Adored, as if they were gold. Him? A slave, to do all their bidding. Ash, however, wasn't jealous of his siblings' affection. In fact, he would even sneak a bit of his own food onto their plates at times. They were the only things that brought him love and happiness, and thus, he felt it was only fair. When he was 14, his brother, Daniel, was reaped into the games. Ash decided it was time to do what he knew he'd need to, and thus volunteered in District 12. Height: 5'6 Weight: 110 pounds. Weapons: Ash is an adept with non-conventional tools, such as picks, wires, and slingshots. Being a chef in the household, he's also very good with lighter, bladed weapons. Strengths: Ash is incredibly strong for a small, underfed kid like him. He's also very aware of his surroundings, and it would be almost impossible to sneak up on him. Weaknesses: Ash is a very impersonable person. To put it bluntly, he's an asshole. He'll struggle being able to be with allies. As a poor kid, he's also not exactly the sharpest tool in the box. Fears: Ash fears not being able to make it back home for his siblings, and that they would thus become slaves like he was. Reaping reaction: Ash was not reaped, and thus looked incredibly stoic as he walked on stage...until the audience noticed the cigarette in his mouth, in which he became the poster boy child for District 12. Group Training: Ash will prefer to stay away from other people, instead trying to tune up his own strengths in the arena. Individual Sessions in Training: Ash will show everything he's capable of to the Gamemakers. Interview Angle: Ash will do his best to be good for the cameras, although he won't keep it a secret that he'll do anything and everything to get to his siblings. Alliance: Ash will be alone unless a powerful group, such as the Careers, wish for his prowess. Token: Ash's token is his cigarette butt from his reaping. Mentor Advice: I hate to say it, but I won't be surprised to see you go early. You're not likeable, Ash. Can you change my eyes? Inspiration and Terminology Ash's name comes from a mixture of wood ash (caused by burning it) and his overall personality and socio-economic status. Ash's main song inspiration is Radio/Video, by System of a Down. The song's lyrics speak mainly of a person (Ash) being taken away from "sweet Danny and Lisa". I've interpreted the other vocals as Ash learning to be able to accept being out in the Hunger Games, and having fun with it, be it he's murdering or protecting. Trivia Category:Tehblakdeath Category:Tehblakdeath's Tributes Category:Tehblakdeath's Aegisbane Tier Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 12 Category:Males Category:14 year olds